Sucedió en Invierno
by EiBy
Summary: Alrededor de Ginny se levanta un muro de secretos y Hermione cree saber algo. A partir de ahí,varias historias se entrelazan y mientras llega el invierno, los misterios del otoño y del verano se desvelarán...en forma de baile.


"Sucedió en Invierno"

Summary: Alrededor de Ginny se levanta un muro de secretos y Hermione cree saber algo. A partir de ahí,varias historias se entrelazan y mientras llega el invierno, los misterios del otoño y del verano se desvelarán...en forma de baile.

_Era un día de otoño, tal vez un quince o un dieciseis...¿Quién lo sabe? Un atardecer rojo descendía por el horizonte, mas allá de los tejados verdes, mientras el sol bañaba las calles de un color ambarino. Hogsmeade anunciaba su despedida en un estallido de mil olores otoñales, embriagando el ambiente, suscitando recuerdos. Hojas secas e Hidromiel. Y el olor a vainilla de Ginevra...Debía regresar, o se le haría tarde. Allí ya no le quedaba nada._

**G**inny caminó despacio, pensando en nada particular, sabiendose sola con sus pensamientos. Al pisar, sus zapatos crujían pisando una alfombra marrón, que la llevaría devuelta hasta Hogwarts.

Un año más. Un día más que pasaba en un una neblina misteriosa, color naranja. Todo, todo aquello era como un sueño. Como si al andar, lo que quedaba atrás se diluyera como un ingrediente en un caldero ardiendo. Y sin embargo, lo que quedaba delante se abriera de par en par, dejando entrever la monotonía en que se sumía sus días de estudiante.

- Tu pelo es del mismo color que tiene este día...Murmuró alguien a sus espaldas. No le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta, cuando el chico ya le había alcanzado. Zacharias Smith ni siquiera la miraba.

Lo conoció un día en la enfermería, ella había cogido una gripe espantosa, como más de medio plantel estudiantil, y el venía a visitar a Salea Rottenford, una chica que no dejaba de quejarse sobre las sábanas. Ginny se había quedado sin pañuelos, y dos largas velas de mocos enfilaban directa a su boca.

-" Toma, creo que te hará mas falta que a mi". Su sonrisa iluminó toda la gris enfermería...

Vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta azul, con el número 16 delante. Ginny se sorprendió. ¿Zacharías, vistiendo como un muggle en Hogwarts?...Bueno, no le quedaba más por ver. Zabini, según decían las orejas extensibles por debajo de la puerta, andaba tras de Luna Lovegood. Lavender había fundado un grupo de animadoras- solo apto para chicas con "talento"-, Millicent Bullstrode clamaba a los cuatro vientos que era lesbiana y Draco Malfoy...bueno, ése seguía igual. Más maduro, sí, pero mas hiriente si cabe.

Y sin saber como, Ginny acabó por enfadarse.¿Todo el mundo hacía algo interesante menos ella?Bufó desesperada, sabiendo que, a última hora, había cambiado aquella pregunta por algo menos...peligroso.

- Es que tengo la habilidad de conseguir fundir los atardeceres con el color de mi pelo.

- Muy poético¿no crees? Ginny se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco le miraba a los ojos¿para qué serviría?No podía andar a su lado, le era imposible. ¿Porqué siempre tenia la habilidad de llenar todo el camino con su cuerpo¡Así no había quién caminara!

- Eres una Weasley...Pero Ginny no le dejó terminar.

- Buena deducción¿te ha costado mucho llegar a ella?

- No...

Sonrió para sus adentros. Se le había quedado cara de besugo a la plancha, y estaba segura de que después de eso aceleraría y se marcharía con alguna excusa tonta. O sin ella. Qué mas le daba. Pero Zacharias seguía a su lado, fingiendo que no se sentía tan solo como estaba seguro de que ella se sentía.

- Ginevra...Volvió a decir. Pero ella ya había cruzado la enorme puerta que daba al vestíbulo, delante de él.

- ¡Eh,Ginny! En las escaleras que subían al primer piso, se encontraba el trío de oro. Harry Potter, Ron y Hermione Granger.Vaya.

- ¿En donde te has metido?Te hemos estado buscando. Le dijo Harry, mientras subían hasta su sala común. Ron, a su izquierda exclamó:

- ¡Siempre estás igual! Aquel reproche sonó con demasiada dureza. Ginny y Ron se miraron fijamente, y estaban apunto de soltar un muy extenso y largo vocabulario que sólo te enseña la calle (y dos hermanos mayores, sobre todo si son Fredd Y George). Pero Hermione intervinió a tiempo:

- Bueno chicos, haya paz. Ron no quiso decir eso¿verdad Ron? Pero éste seguía con aquella cara de: "te has salvado por lo pelos", mientras Ginny le daba la espalda y entraba en la sala común, después de decir la contraseña.

- Bueno chicos, me voy a dormir, hoy no ha sido mi mejor día. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermano, y corrió escaleras arriba, hasta entrar en su cuarto.

Los otros tres la vieron subir, cada uno preguntandose, seguramente, una cosa distinta.

- ¿Pero qué maldita mosca te ha picado?Hermione se sentó algo apartada del fuego y lo miraba esperando una respuesta.Ron se sentó a su lado.

- Todo ocurrió una semana antes de a un chico, no sé donde ni cuando, ni siquiera sé quien era.

Los otros dos alzaron las cejas, visiblemente contrariados.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Había algo de suspicacia en su voz. Era dominio de todo el mundo el hecho de que Ron era sobreprotector con su querida hermanita pequeña, y que veía violadores en cada esquina de Hogwarts.

- No me crees¿no es cierto?- Se dio la vuelta hasta mirar a Harry- ¿Tu me crees? Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a medias.Hermione le convinó a que siguiera hablando.

- Bill se enteró por Fleur, cuando ella le vio saltar desde la ventana por la noche. Sólo vio su silueta, y como los dos se iban de la mano por el sendero. Algo extraño¿no?Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño. La chica de los cabellos castaños se encogió de hombros, sacando un libro de Runas Antiguas.

- Bueno, no tan extraño...Herm intentó esconderse detrás de las páginas.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso? Preguntó Ron, alarmado, bajandole el libro. Harry se incorporó, pero en sus ojos, más que alarma había curiosidad.

- Eso¿qué has querido decir?

Hermione sabía algo, más que saber sospechaba, pero se lo guardó muy mucho de expresarlo ni siquiera por los ojos, pues sus dos amigos estaban pendientes de cualquier reacción. CUALQUIER reacción.

- Es una chica, Ron, una chica con 15 años¿qué esperabas? Conocería cualquier chico de por allí, se enamoraría e iría a mirar la luna como una boba, de la manita juntitos.

Harry se volvió a apoyar en el sillón, pero Ron siguió dandole vueltas.

- Si, puede ser...Pueder ser...

**En el cuarto de Ginny...**

Ginny se metió en la cama, no le quedaba más por hacer. Aquel día solitario le dolía más que una espina clavada en el corazón. No lo entendía. Verdaderamente, no lo entendería nunca.

Dos chicas mas entraron en el cuarto, riendose.

- ¡Venga ya!...

- Si lo sabe todo el colegio, Mausi. Un ruido, como el de un cuerpo caer en una cama, la espabiló.(Ratoncito)

- Yo sigo sin creermelo.

Stine y Ámber -más conocida por Mausi-, cotilleaban algo acerca de...¿de quién?

- Mira, te lo contaré por partes. Nuestra querida mosquita muerta se acercó hoy, después de Hogsmeade, adonde estaba. Le diría sin muchos rodeos que estaba disponible, enseñaría sus muslos por debajo de la túnica y...Bueno, el resto creo que te lo puedes imaginar.

- ¿Y ahí, delante de todo el mundo?

- A ella no se le conoce precisamente por el don de lo sutil. Ginny se imaginó como Mausi habría la boca ligeramente, pero ya crédula.

- Entonces mañana...Y Stine prosigió.

- Entonces mañana por la mañana habrá un revuelo enorme. Las dos rieron sarcásticamente.

- ¡Será cerda! Exclamaron a coro y dicho esto, se fueron a dormir.

Ginny maldijo no poder haber participado de la conversación. ¿Quién sería el chico y quién la cerda?Últimamente, apartir del cuarto curso, los ánimos estaban un poco...¿salidos?Bueno, esa no era la palabra adecuada, pero si la que mejor definiría el ambiente del último mes. Era como una carrera hacia...¿quién de nosotras se ligará a más chicos? Y el de ellos...bueno, ya se podría imaginar la meta que tenían ellos en mente.

Bueno, de todas maneras, mañana a primera hora se enteraría. Y así se durmió, haciendo el enorme esfuerzo de no pensar en nada. ABSOLUTAMENTE en NADA.

**Al día siguiente...**


End file.
